Good Morning, I am the WHAT?
by Solitary Sanctuary
Summary: When he said yes, Aoi was actually prepared to do anything for the sake of the dress. But now, seating at the ground with a girl on his lap, and him bending over was actually far from what he expected. It seems getting a ridiculous name, was part of it.
1. Good morning, I am the WHAT?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

**Warning:** Spoiler for those who haven't read _**Chapter 51.5**__; _strange pairing.

**-X-**

**Good morning, I am the… WHAT?**

_Another KWMS fanfiction brought to you by Solitary Sanctuary…_

"_When he said yes, Aoi was actually prepared to do anything for the sake of the dress. But now, seating at the ground with a girl on his lap, and him bending over was actually far from what he expected. It seems getting a ridiculous name, was part of it."_

**-X-**

Aoi was in a bad mood, in a very _very baaaad_ mood. He really wanted that dress; it was actually made from very prestigious materials, and part of a collection. He gritted his teeth, and added weight into his steps. The one who made that dress go into a local magazine lottery is really mental. "The world's idiocy is affecting _EVERYONE."_

He had no experience into entering a Postcard Lottery, but he assumes that the more he buys the better odds he gets. Now he's broke, and then no-dress in hand. And that's why he's pissed.

Aoi knew he was acting like a bratty spoiled kid, who was denied his lollipop. But he couldn't help it, the money he had now was enough to buy him curry bread… and he should make it last for the _whole week_, or else he was going to starve.

So he's tired, frustrated, and hungry.

Soon he'll be seeing things, and that will be the sign that he already losing his marbles...

…_wait, isn't that…?_

**-X-**

Suzuna has a problem. Of course, her expression still stayed blank, but she was having an internal conflict. Walking along the route towards her home, her right hand holding her bag, while on her left hand was holding an item that was hoisted on her back…

…An unwanted item.

She made a mistake. It seems she made a mistake about the item number, and the lottery she joined when she sent her post card last week, it was also unexpected as she only sent _one._

The item arrived yesterday evening, and she was surprised –even though it didn't show in her face at that time- and the first thing that came into her mind was to offer it to her older sister… which was brutally denied.

Hoping she could give it away in the school, she brought it with her this morning.

But now that she was going back home, the item was still on her hands. It seems no one wanted it. And quite honestly, she didn't as well. –The item that she had, as evidenced today, had no actual value. It wouldn't help the family in their financial crisis, and would only serve as another useless thing in her pile of prizes.

So what was the item? It was a dress; a dress full of frills, and intrinsic design. Aesthetically speaking, it wasn't so bad… just misunderstood. But if no one wanted it, then it has no value.

"H-HEEEEY YOUU, STOP!"

Blinking, and then looking back at the source of the loud voice, Suzuna was awarded to the sight of a boy running towards her with an expression that depicts surprise, disbelief, and awe. Looking closely at the pink tinged cheeks –due to exertion in running- and his looks, one might say he's a good looking and cute person.

Staring at the huff and puffing androgynous boy, Suzuna awaits the reason on why she was called into a halt. Finally, the huffing boy seemed to got his breath back as he looked back at her and pointed something at her… no, pointing at the dress. "Is that… isthatthe_CoutureNoir'_?" and amazingly, he said it in one breath.

Unblinkingly, the lottery-junkie deadpanned at the male that was spouting what she recognized as something akin to… gibberish, and just did what she could when faced with this situation –no matter how novelty this situation was to her-, she stared.

And stared is what she does best. Unmoving, and unblinkingly; staring through you as if she could see the lining's of your soul.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

**-X-**

"_Caw! Caw! Caw!"_

The boy's right eye started to tick when the silence permeated between them was broken by a crow, instead of the girl's answer to his question. But also, in the silence he got to have a look at the girl.

And he'll be damned, the girl looked familiar… but he filed that thought back into his mind, after all, he got a bigger fish to fry.

Aoi collected his composure, and cleared his throat. Of course, he realized, the girl didn't understand him, he was almost freaking out earlier. He cursed himself in his head for the slip. "I mean the dress on your back." He pointed his finger towards the dress she still held behind her.

The apathetic girl followed the imaginary line of finger towards the fancy clothe that he's pointing at, turning her head for the effect. "Ah." She mumbled, and hefting it towards her front, showing it to him. "This?"

Getting a better look at it, it seems it was indeed the one he was searching for. The one he bet all his money on buying dozens of post cards, and in the end, still lost. It was the same… _freaking_ item. "Is that…" he started, and then remembering that this girl, that looked plain, wouldn't know what he's talking about instead settled with "The item from _Ohayo Nihon! Issue 128,_ at page 16, on the third row with the item number of 2043517-whatever-something, is that it?"

The girl stared back at him, giving no recognition of his query, and just when he's about to speak again…

"No." the girl replied with a monotone.

Aoi raised a disbelieving brow, he knew _that_ design everywhere. Either this girl is denying it, or…

"It's item number 204351736."

He couldn't help it, his palm connected with his face, automatically. This girl was screwing with him. But he'll play along with her games, removing his hand, "Yes, that's it." He smiled, albeit a forced one, at the girl. "Actually, could you…"

The girl tilted her head sideways, as if in thought, and her half-lidded eyes bore into him that he couldn't but stop speaking and stare back.

"Here." Her hand shot forward, and then she pressed the dress to him. –But realizing that they were actually in arms length, made Aoi blush in embarrassment, and took a step back.

"You…" The crossdresser gape at the girl. "You're actually…" clearing his throat, because it went very dry, "I'm about to do everything for this, since I have no cash but you're…"

In a flash, the cloth that was being offered to him vanished from his gaze. He looked up, and saw that the girl held it protectively against her chest. Blinking in confusion, Aoi tried to recall what he said…

OHSHI-

Aoi cursed silently, clenching his fist at his side. _Was it wrong for him to want his head to connect to something solid?_

"Anything?"

**-X-**

"_Anything?" _

Even though her face shows nothing, Suzuna was ecstatic. This ordeal is turning out to be in her advantage, it seems the confused boy in front of her reallywanted that item that she held in her chest.

Suzuna grinned inwardly, and it shows in how her eyes glinted mischievously, in which the boy's eyes widens in alarm. Taking a step forward, the cowering boy unconsciously took a step back.

Unknowingly to her, at that very moment, the boy who likes to play dress-up sees her as a predator stalking to her prey, which in this case, him. "Really, anything?" She stopped in her tracks, making the boy stopped in his, as well.

There was static pause between the both of them, the boy thinking deeply about his options, and the girl, looking at him, waiting for his response.

"Yes, I'll do anything for it."

Giving him a look, then tilting her head at a specific direction, and walking to said direction. A few minutes passed before Suzuna arrived at a playground, she then looked back to see that the boy indeed followed her.

She didn't mention it earlier, but she noticed that something about the boy was familiar… but she stopped that thought and then spun around, with her skirt fluttering, to face the bewildered boy, and then smiled.

"Bun-kun! Fusion!"

**-X-**

When he said yes, Aoi was actually prepared to do anything for the sake of the dress. But now, seating at the ground with a girl on his lap, and him bending over was actually far from what he expected. It seems getting a ridiculous name, was part of the package.

He didn't know how it happened, and thinking the matter is a bit hard right now… as he had a female on _his _lap, and adding salt to the injury, he realized that this little girl actually have _curves._ –It didn't help the fact that, this is the closest he'd been with a girl at his age. And it's messing with his thoughts.

He had never been this aware to the female anatomy than this moment. Always thinking that he's too young for those kind of thoughts… suppressing those thoughts only served to bit him in the ass, as it all happened to backlash on him.

Frozen on the spot, his finger sat idly at the nose of his shoes, time tickled by and Aoi willingly bowed head… not to proudly do whatever it is he was doing with this girl, but rather to cover his face to the growing bystanders that gawking at the weird ensemble they made.

He hissed as the girl wiggled at him, at his freaking lap… and at his chest -he was sandwiching her-, "Wha…wha…" the headstrong boy couldn't continue his words, and he was startled to find that there was a fluttering at his stomach, and he felt weirdly… warm.

His defense mechanism snapped into place when his mind couldn't take the pressure, "Hey, get off you idiotic girl!" he growled, pushing the weird-poker-faced girl off his lap.

The weird girl rolled on the ground unceremoniously. And while on the ground, the girl's eyes were glued unto him, unrelenting.

Now, at the gaze that was directed at him, with no emotion at it while unmoving at the ground, he felt _guilty _for pushing her off_. _Throwing his hands in the air, and swallowing his male pride –he knew Misaki would laugh at that irony of the century when she hears it- he offered a hand at the… as he realized, the girl that looks a tad bit like Misaki. "Here."

The girl's eyes finally left his own as it flickered into his offered hand. It took about a second before she grasped it and then… did nothing.

Aoi's right eye ticked at the notion. He sighed and then tried to lift the girl, but to little avail. Finally girl with a blank face noticed the predicament that he's in… hefted herself up as well.

And then they're both standing. Hands still connected, the girl looked at his face… and their eyes met. Getting uneasy, Aoi tugged his hand off the hold as he looked away.

Heaving a sigh, he knew that the girl wouldn't give him the dress now. And as he turned to leave, he felt a tug on the sleeves of his uniform. He turned his head back at the girl with a questioning look on his face, and he was awarded with…

"Here." She handed him the dress, with a slight twitch of the corner of her lips, partnered with amused looking eyes.

He couldn't help it, he touched the dress that was covered in clear plastic cover, in a hanger, and he realized with a start that… it was in a pristine condition. His face transformed into a real big smile. _**FINALLY!**_

He was in the middle of pressing the dress into his cheeks when he realized that he has an audience who was boring a hole into his head. Cheeks coloring in humiliation at being caught… in such state Aoi coughed awkwardly, and that was when he remembered that he forgot to give his thanks, "Thank you…" and he forgot to ask her name as well, it seems.

"Suzuna."

"I'm Aoi."

**-X-**

**[September 22, 2010]**

I'm back with more KWMS goodness…

Unfortunately, it's not Usui x Misaki. But I'll get to that later~!

I love Suzuna, she's so vexing, and pairing her with a temperament Aoi is really fun! I had fun in writing this, and I hope you guys would have fun reading this, even though it's a new and strange pairing. Please support! :3

Now depending on the response I get for this will determine if this is going to be a one-shot or multi-chaptered. So yeah, show some love!

Oh, there's an Omake in this as well, and I promise that it's good this time~!

Enjoy!

**-X-**

**Extra:**

"_Bun-kun!"_

Aoi bristled at that particular nickname. _He just gave his name, damnit! _He turned around and raised a brow at that girl-Suzuna, "What?"

The said girl, tilted her head sideways, and her amber eyes regarded him silently before speaking, "Are you going to wear it?"

His mouth almost said yes, but the shred of manliness inside him screamed at him to say no. Clearing his throat, and cutting off the eye contact, he denied it by saying "N-No, I won't." he should have leave it at that, but self-preservation of his male ego decided to rear its head, "Actually, my… err… my aunt will wear it."

Suzuna raised a brow at him, "Your aunt?"

"Uh… yes, she's… uhh… a 30-year old who likes to wear cute things… like a maid costume." Tugging at his shirt, getting uncomfortable using Satsuki-baa for his excuse -not that she will hear it, but still.

"That's a weird aunt." She stated.

Swallowing, he didn't know what to say to that… so he just agreed; it was true, after all. "Uhh… yes, she's really weird."

**-X-**

Misaki caught the Manager when she suddenly sneezed, almost toppling over the table while holding a tray, if not for the President's quick reflex, "Is something wrong, Manager?"

Satsuki smiled sheepishly, and wrinkled her nose, "Someone must be talking about me~!" she gushed. Not knowing that she was just called weird by her own nephew, a couple of blocks away.

**-X-**

**PS: **I haven't watched the Anime yet, and got my facts from the Manga. But someone tipped me off that Suzuna and Aoi already met. Oh well, this was supposed to be AU sooner or later.

I give special thank for my dearling, Ayyah, and for Apryl as well. They've been the recipient of my Ambush Previews. If not for their reactions, and laughter, I wouldn't have finished writing this… this uhh… midnight. Well, until next time!

Please if you all see something wrong, inform me! I'm happy to correct my mistakes.


	2. Mannequin Preview

**Mannequin**

"_A perfect fit, for the perfect clothes."_

X

Perfection was something humankind strives to be since the beginning of time. Even in just one spectrum in the endless faucet of the essence of humanity.

Beauty, poise, and being at the top of the fashion world have always been a tough fight for anyone who had stepped into that scene.

While fashion depicts for the clothes, it wasn't unheard of a model that can dress in garbage bag and still looks fashionable. But what of perfects clothes, fitted into a perfect model?

What if there's a statuesque model which looked more like a walking mannequin than a person?

Ah, perfection at its finest form.

X

It all started when they met, a meeting that shouldn't have garnered deep impression between them. But it happened, and since then they've been tied together by the red strings of fate.

This is who they are…

X

The cynical cross-dressing boy, Aoi…

"**The world's idiocy is affecting **_**EVERYONE**_**."**

With issues that he cannot ignore…

…which he tried to solve by himself.

"**The world is uncute. I'll show them what true cuteness is truly is."**

X

The apathetic girl, Suzuna…

"**Ah."**

Who we couldn't fathom to understand…

…because she's so unusual.

"**Bun-kun! Fusion!"**

X

Since then, Aoi found himself in situations he hadn't expected before…

_When he said yes, Aoi was actually prepared to do anything for the sake of the dress. But now, sitting at the ground with a girl on his lap, and him bending over was actually far from what he expected. It seems getting a ridiculous name, was part of the package._

Again and again he found himself surprised at the girl known as Suzuna…

_"Where can we meet regularly?" Suzuna asked with a tone as if she was just asking for the weather._

_His jaw hanged, and he blinked at the amber-eyed demon. His mind summoned forth images that may have been from Freud's personal collection of—_

X

In high school, their ties were the only thing that pushed them through the many obstacles…

_Aoi clutched his throat in both of his hands, horror depicted into his face. He was kneeling and was unresponsive, like his world shattered. Suzuna stand nearby overlooking the strong and stubborn Aoi broke down in front of her. So she did the only thing she could, and kneeled down as well._

…_and cradled his head in her bosom chest._

X

But it proved to be the start of something big. It was the key in Aoi's hopes and dreams, his ultimate calling. It was why he was created in the world to begin with.

_As the model walked down the aisle of the stage, the camera flashes again and again; but the model was hardly bothered and continued walking as if in its own world and doesn't care about the environment. Like it was created to be that way, a perfect mannequin capable of wearing anything and make it fashion._

_Behind the model, at the top of the stage, with extravagant designs, the words that told a thousand stories…_

_**Hyoudou Winter Couture 20XX**_

X

"This is their story, and how it happened." –Mannequin

_To be posted in 1__st__ Quarter of 2012._

X

**[March 3, 2012]**

And that's how to do a preview!

This actually tells what the sequel would entail. I actually posted **Mannequin** a day before, but I removed it to revamp it; it actually was like dry crackers… and only attracted flies.

So if I was going to write a sequel… I'm going to do it right!

There will still be humor, and that the interaction between Aoi and Suzuna would be cute and funny as usual. But the story will touch a lot of things, and not all of it is rose petals and singing cherubs.

Watch and stay put for the next installment! Review so I can hear your thoughts!

**P.S.** I don't own KMWS.

**P.S.S.** Follow me on Twitter! (**simplysollie**) to check for the status of the stories, and hear my… uhmm, sporadic thoughts! :3


End file.
